Danganronpa: Kingdom of Despair
by Damien Qrow
Summary: A new killing game has emerged with 16 new brightly colored students! Join the protagonist, Chloe Summers, as she finds herself asleep on a school bus to a field trip she will never forget!


The first thing I saw was darkness. A cascading swirl of darkness, twisting and turning knots into my mind.

Knots upon knots upon knots.. Spinning, mixing, melting away, then spinning again.

"Who am I?" I thought, trying to remember the last thing that had happened to me. "Focus, focus, focus, focus, focus.. Ah! Chloe Summers! My name is Chloe Summers!"

But sadly, that was all I could remember. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't remember my family, friends, or anything about my past life. Where was I? Why was I here? Was this the end, or the beginning? It was all the same either way. My body felt detached from my subconscious, unable to feel, taste, smell, hear, or see. A lonely space full of nothing but meaningless thoughts. And then..

"Hey.."

A jaded voice pierced a hole into my empty space, soon followed by a blinding flash of light. Before I knew it, I became entranced in a world full of colors seeping through the gaps of my slender delicate fingers.

"Hey.. Are you dead?"

Black nails curled around my wrists into a firm grip, moving my hands away from my face. Shrieking at the subtleness of the situation, I pushed my hands towards whatever was grabbing me. Surprisingly, they didn't resist and my hands met the cold pale skin of their face.

"Guess not.. How disappointing.."

The boy tiredly stared back at me with his blush red eyes, revealing dark bags under them. His thick black hair softly poked through the gaps of my fingers, complimenting his seemingly black themed apparel. Realizing how awkward the situation was, I quickly lifted my hands from the boy's features and frantically waved them in front of me.

"S-sorry!"

I apologized instinctively. The boy didn't really seem to care, though. He just quietly stared at me, occasionally adjusting his black choker. It was kind of cute seeing an attractive emo boy wearing a choker with a silver heart on it. I already knew I was blushing, but I tried to ignore him anyway by looking around the room. We appeared to be in the front seat of a school bus carrying about fourteen other brightfully colored students. They were all so unique it made me feel like an outcast- or a boring uncooked potato in a sea full of delicious candy.. yum?

"U-um.. Anyway, who are you and why are we on a school bus? I can't seem to remember.."

"Ah, my name is Damien Qrow." He answered me, yawning. "To be honest, I don't know why we're here either, nor does anybody else."

"Yes, yes! Isn't it exciting Damo?!"

A young looking boy with golden hair and light blue eyes interrupted our conversation from the seat behind us. Pink and purple heart patterns of a white lollipop stick protruded out the cracks of his handsome smile. He was like an angel's light ascending over the darkness of a demon.

"I told you to stop calling me that, Charles.." Damien snapped, giving the boy a lazy and terrifying glare.

But, the boy didn't cower in fear. In fact, he didn't even flinch. He just laughed it of as if nothing even happened.

"So, your name is Charles I take it?" I asked the overwhelmingly positive boy with a smile.

"Ah, yes! My name is Charles Sundae, nice to meetcha!" He smiled back, giving me a warm handshake. "I've never met a chocolate that I didn't like! What say your name?"

"O-oh, how rude of me!" I brushed my fingers through my hair sheepishly, "My name is Chloe Summers, it's nice to meet you too!"

Charles nodded and then began humming his own little toon, swinging his pointer fingers around in the air like a composer.

"Sweet like candy to my soul~ Sweet you rock and sweet you roll~"

I couldn't help but notice the girl sitting by the window next to Charles, resting her hand against her chin. She sat, slightly irritated, listening to music through her white earbuds. As she looked out the window, her dark brown eyes reflected off the sunlight, giving them a much fuller color. She wore an oversized grey hoodie which gracefully covered her moderately brown skin. Her face was slightly round and she wore thick black eyeliner which stuck out like a wing.

"Don't get involved, Claudia.." She muttered to herself. "They're just annoyingly loud people.. Socializing with them will make it worse.. DNGI.. Do. Not. Get. Involved.."

"Hey-"

I mustered up the courage to speak to the stunningly beautiful girl, but before I could the sudden ring of a bell stopped me.

"Ding-Dong!"

I lightly stomped my foot in anger and turned to the front of the bus, cheeks puffed and chest out. The bus came to a complete stop and I was almost toppled over. A girlish robotic voice followed the sound of the ring.

"We have arrived at Monokuma Land. Please take all of your luggage and escort yourselves safely out of the bus. We hope you will enjoy your stay at Monokuma Land and live to tell the tale! At Monokuma Land, you will get to explore the mysterious despair-inducing theme parks and attractions that surround it! Spin into the tunnel of love: A leisurely stroll down the pushes and pulls of fate. Is your love strong enough to come out the end of happiness? Or will your love spiral into the depths of loneliness and despair.."

The voice kept talking as we moved along, eventually making our way out of the bus. I couldn't help but to continue to wonder why we were all here. Sixteen students all crammed onto one bus, nobody knowing why or how we got here. On top of that, the bus driver was wearing a creepy bear mask on his head. A bear mask! With white and black halves on the left and right sides! The black half bore a robotic eye covered by red translucent plastic and a crooked smile. And the white half bore a black dot for an eye and an innocent smile. This whole situation just wasn't right.

Before the entrance flew high a banner connected to two poles that read "Welcome to Monokuma Land!" in stylized black lettering.

The entrance was fortified by twenty foot tall steel walls that surrounded the rest of the entire theme park. And Jesus Christ, it was intimidating. I guess they really didn't want people seeing what was going on inside. Out of curiosity, I tried turning back, but there was no going back. The bus was already gone, and the only thing left behind was a scary dark tunnel that could go on for miles for all I knew.

With nowhere else to turn and nothing to lose, all sixteen students descended into the walls of Monokuma Land.

Day I still still unfinished.. To be continued..


End file.
